The Stolen Dress
by lastrequest
Summary: Nikola had always been good at keeping secrets, but Helen didn't realise just how good until now. Spoiler for S3 cliffhanger.


A/N: I couldn't resist doing a story like this, and of course I had to have it published before S4 starts! I wrote the first draft a little while ago, and finally edited it whilst I was on holiday so it would be ready to publish when I got my internet back =)

I'm assuming Adam would _rebuild_ - or _have_ a second time travelling device, in case things didn't go to plan and he had to use it again. He strikes me as always having a back up plan, and it was also the easiest way I could see for Helen to be able to get back, (if she killed him then acquired the second device). Also, for the purposes of this story (and teslen-shippyness), Nikola hadn't discovered his ability to control / utilize electricity yet, because I always wondered how exactly he discovered that aspect after they injected the source blood... this way just worked best for my story =)

The bits in italics are Helen's memories of when she was younger and _first_ lived through 1898 (some snippets of past conversations with Nikola, and her thoughts / observations).

Hope you enjoy!

**The Stolen Dress**

_~ 1898 ~_

Helen stopped running and fell to the floor, letting out an exasperated whimper. Adam was finally dead, and she'd discovered a second device in a derelict building that would get her back to her own time, she just wasn't sure how she would obtain the amount of power required to make Adam's device work.

She didn't know why she'd felt the need to flee, she'd just felt so trapped and afraid all of a sudden, and before she realised it her legs had dragged her into the middle of one of the worst parts of the city.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Her breath hitched, not daring to turn around.

"The streets of Whitechapel are no place for a lady. Please, might I escort you home?"

"I'm alright, no need to trouble yourself, Sir." She half whispered.

He moved closer, and she sensed it, lowering her head further lest he might recognise her face. Her heart was racing. She'd managed to avoid the rest of the Five so far, but she couldn't deny the desire to now reach out to one of them for some sort of comfort and help, and Nikola would be a more than capable power source. Seemed like fate had stepped in.

"You're sat in the dirt, ruining a lovely dress and quite clearly injured." He was looking at the blood on her skirts, not yet aware it wasn't all hers. "At least allow me to help you up?"

She could see his offered hand in her peripheral vision, and her memory flashed back to a conversation they'd had when she was younger.

.

"_I met someone this evening whilst I was patrolling the streets. She's in a little trouble, so I've offered her my help."_

.

She let out a small gasp as the realisation hit. That _someone_ he'd met and helped was _her_. Feeling a little reassured that her interaction with him wouldn't detrimentally alter the timeline, she lifted her hand in to his and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you,"

Nikola's gaze on her was intense, and the temptation to confess her identity was overwhelming.

Her continued lowered gaze concerned him, and he reached to her to move her dark locks away from her face. She shied away, but he'd already noticed a cut across her cheekbone.

"I have a friend who could patch you up. Perhaps get you some clean clothes too, you look about the same size."

Helen let out a laugh at the irony of his comment. She knew he was talking about her. Well, _past-_her.

"Or if not, I'm sure I could have a try at fixing you up myself, if you would permit me."

"You mustn't." She released his hand.

"You're clearly in distress, let me help? I'd never forgive myself if you're in trouble and I didn't even try."

"I'm not entirely positive that you _can_ help me; even if I were to confess to you my dilemma."

"Let me be the judge of that. I'm a _genius_, you know."

"Nikola-" she stopped herself too late, hearing his sharp intake of breath at her knowledge of his name.

"How do you-"

"Perhaps you _could_ patch me up. I'd be grateful to get out of the cold."

Nikola held his tongue. His questions could wait.

"Of course. Come with me."

She took hold of his arm and let him guide her, knowing he'd take her to his hotel room.

.

Once inside she couldn't help but feel a little at home, Nikola's inventions and notes scattered all around. Then she noticed something else, a photo, of _her_. She picked it up and studied it whilst he returned with some water and a clean cloth.

"Oh- that's-" he almost snatched the photo back, pocketing it and looking a little awkward.

"Sorry,"

"No it- it's alright. Sit down."

She perched on the edge of the bed, and he gently lifted the wet cloth to clean the blood and dirt from her cheek. He breathed her in, and it was now he realised there was somebody else's blood on her dress along with hers. He didn't suppose she'd explain it though if he asked.

She continued to keep her head bowed, foolishly certain he wouldn't recognise her if she did. It was going to be so hard to tell him who she was, and she was still unsure what the ramifications might be for her time.

But he wasn't stupid.

He noticed a tear trickle down her cheek and swiped it away. He'd felt so drawn to this woman, like she was _familiar_.

Her scent.

Her posture.

Her voice.

She was undoubtedly beautiful, and despite not understanding how it was possible, he suddenly knew who she was.

As though sensing his discovery at the same moment, she lifted her teary eyes to his for the first time since they'd met, and there was no doubt left in his mind.

"Helen?"

She nodded.

"Yes,"

"But- how is this- how are you-" He was at a loss for words. He'd left _his_ Helen in the company of James not an hour earlier, but even without that knowledge there was no denying the Helen in front of him now was not the same woman. The differences were subtle, but they were there. She was much older.

"I can't explain it _all_, Nikola."

"But this isn't… I mean it _shouldn't_ be possible, but…"

"You mustn't tell anybody," she reached for his hands. "I know what I'm asking, but if anyone knows I'm here it could do irreparable damage to history, damage I don't even want to comprehend."

"Helen," he sighed, his mind racing with possibilities. She was right of course. He could never tell a soul about their meeting if she really had travelled here from the future. He had so many questions, but he knew he couldn't push her for their answers.

"Please, Nikola? I know you, I know you can keep a secret and I- I hope you'll be able to help me. There's a… _machine_… that I need you to help me power."

"I'd do anything for you, Helen."

"I know," she smiled despite her tears. "I know that now."

He wiped at her tears again.

"Don't cry, you can't explain to me the cause of your heartache. So I can't fix it, and I can't bear to see you cry."

She let out a laugh, trying to get a grip on her emotions for his sake.

.

"_How many nights did you spend with this so called _lady_?" She questioned, hoping the twinge of jealousy in her voice wasn't noticeable._

"_It was perfectly innocent, Helen. She had nowhere else to go."_

"_Well, then you could have brought her to me. I could have looked after her."_

"_No. No I couldn't have done that."_

.

"I'm okay," she assured him. "But, do you think I might… stay here this evening?"

"Of course." He nodded, glancing worriedly at her. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll fetch you some things." he hesitated. "Have you eaten?"

She smiled at his consideration and nodded.

"I've eaten." she supposed she could bathe whilst he was out, but she had nothing to wear. "Might I borrow one of your shirts? To sleep in?"

"Uh," he faltered at the thought of her in so little clothing. "Of course." He went over to his cupboard to pull out one of his best shirts, taking it across to her and laying it on the bed. "I'll be back within the hour."

She nodded, watching him leave and going to get properly cleaned up.

.

When he returned she'd just finished buttoning up the shirt he'd loaned her, their eyes meeting as he shut the door behind him and struggled not to look at her bare legs. He was utterly enchanted by her. There was a sadness and heartache in her eyes that seemed to have a depth to them his Helen's hadn't yet, despite even her discovery that John was the Ripper. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how long this Helen had lived, and what she had lived through for her eyes to become so haunted. There was no doubting this Helen had a strength to her, but it seemed to be crumbling in his presence.

He couldn't think too deeply about that.

He couldn't know all her secrets or make everything right, but he could help her be comfortable and safe, at least for now. He had a dress in his hands and some other little bits to make her comfortable, and set them down on the bedside table for the morning. She glanced across at the dress and was overwhelmed by another memory.

.

"_What on earth are you doing stealing one of my dresses?"_

_Nikola shifted awkwardly under her gaze. He hadn't intended to be discovered in her room._

"_I'm not stealing it, I'm borrowing it. You'll get it straight back."_

_She huffed in disbelief._

"_Borrowing it for what reason?"_

"_I met someone this evening whilst I was patrolling the streets. She's in a little trouble, so I've offered her my help."_

.

"Thank you," she smiled softly, glancing across at him as she approached the bed and climbed in.

"I uh- I can stay elsewhere."

"Please don't," she blurted out a little more desperately than she'd intended. "What I mean to say is… you've shown me such kindness, I would hate to see you out of your own room."

He noticed a vulnerability in her eyes and her expression, and nodded at her request he stay. Truth be told, he hadn't much wanted to leave her again anyway.

"I'll sleep in the chair,"

"I'd rather you didn't," she shifted across the bed and pulled the covers back. "I know it's selfish of me, but I might not get back to my time and I could use the comfort of an embrace, if you would be willing,"

He looked a little flustered at her request. She knew how forward she must sound to him, but she had to give him his dues, it didn't scare him off.

"If it will comfort you, of course," he answered nervously. He kicked off his shoes and climbed in, still fully clothed. It made him feel a little less inappropriate. She turned over, pressing her back against his chest and trying not to get worked up at how blind she had been all these years not to realise how much he'd always loved her, and at the possibility she may never get back to her time if he couldn't work out Adam's device.

He wrapped his arms around her tentatively, but she could tell he was still uncomfortable and took pity on him.

"Closer, like this," she encouraged, pulling his arms around her and feeling him settle a little. When she felt his breath warm against the back of her neck another memory permeated all her senses.

.

"_I don't know what to do, Nikola."_

"_Come on, lay down,"_

_Helen wiped her tears, looking nervously towards him but desperate for some sort of comfort._

_She lay beside him and he gently coaxed her into his arms, and she couldn't believe how much better she suddenly felt._

_Like he'd held her like this before. _

_Like they'd always fit together so perfectly._

.

All those years ago her best friend had offered to embrace her, and all those years in between she'd wondered how it was he knew exactly _how_ she needed to be held, and _when_. She'd never imagined for a second that _she_ was the one who taught him how to hold her. _She'd_ shown him what she needed.

The paradox of it all was dizzying.

"Sleep now," he cooed. "Whatever it is you need, we'll work it out together."

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off.

.

The next day she took him to Adam's device, and told him how he was capable of generating and controlling the power for it to function. He'd been astounded to learn the potential he had, the ability that had come with the source blood that had been injected. He hadn't yet discovered all he could about sanguine vampiris, and this ability to control electricity truly excited him.

.

"_You won't believe what I've discovered, Helen."_

_She smiled at his excitement as he unscrewed a bulb from her lamp and took a few steps back._

"_Nikola, is this dangerous?"_

"_Just watch," he grinned, concentrating and feeling the surge of electricity flow into the bulb in his hand to make it light up.  
><em>

_She gasped with surprise, and he set the bulb down with a proud grin._

"_That's remarkable! How on earth did you discover you could do that?"_

_He fidgeted a little, remembering his encounter with future-Helen and her encouragement._

"_It was an accident. Then I thought I'd experiment a little. I'm like a walking power source for a whole host of different devices."_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

It hadn't taken him much practice or tinkering to figure out how to generate the right amount of power for the device to work. In the space of a few days Helen had gone from feeling close to helpless, to once again positive she could return to her time.

But as they stood outside the building that had hidden the device for so long, she felt a nervousness creeping into her entire being that something would go wrong. She thought about the photo he kept of her, and was overcome with the need to confess _something _to him; to give him _some_ sort of hope to hold on to.

"In case this doesn't work, I need you to know something."

"It _will_ work, I know it will." He said with confidence.

"Nikola, let me speak,"

"Sorry,"

She bit her lip.

"Don't give up on me, don't give up on… Helen." She winced slightly. It was strange referring to herself as somebody else. "One day, she'll travel back in time, and she'll finally realise she's as much in love with you as you are with her." His eyes widened at her confession. "She'll finally realise how long you've waited, and how long you've kept her secret. How devoted you are." She let out a sob and felt his arms reach to her, lowering her gaze as she was flooded with a sense of guilt.

"Helen," he soothed.

"If I get back to my time, I'll tell you. I'll finally tell you. I promise." She whispered.

.

_She stopped and watched from afar. Nikola had been awfully evasive about who this woman he'd met was, and how he was helping her. So, she'd followed him this evening to the deserted building, and was now getting her first glimpse of his secret friend._

_She couldn't see the woman's face, but she could see the concern and care on Nikola's, and that jealousy she was usually so good at ignoring resurfaced with a newfound ferocity._

_She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she watched him suddenly reach to her as though steadying her, moving one hand to tilt her face back up to his. And then the woman was as bold as to press a passionate kiss to his mouth. His hand weaved delicately into the woman's long dark hair as though fulfilling a last request, and she turned away, no longer able to watch._

.

Helen felt her heart race at the memory, at the ridiculousness of her jealousy; that she'd finally settled on having her hair brunette _because_ of that jealousy, that one little moment. But at least she knew now she could give him a kiss goodbye.

She felt his fingertips gently lift her chin to force her to look up at him again, and took it as her cue.

She pulled him to her and crushed her lips to his, imprinting the moment on her memory with a fondness it never held for her in the past, when she'd believed he was kissing some stranger.

Any feelings of jealously or betrayal quickly dissolved.

She knew her past-self had gone by now, and gave him one more sweeter, softer kiss, before pulling back from him with a determined expression.

"Time for me to go."

"I won't tell anyone about this."

"I know." She smiled.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>~ <em>Present Day ~<em>

The trip back to 2011 had been just as jarring as the first time she'd travelled so far through time, and in the same way her attire was entirely inappropriate – earning several curious gazes from passers by as she got to her feet again and headed towards her Sanctuary.

When she rushed inside she was desperate to see Nikola, desperate to see him waiting for her and to discover history hadn't been irreparably altered.

"Magnus? You're back!" the first exclamation of relief was from Will, and when she glanced across she saw Henry, Kate, and the Big Guy on their feet too at her sudden return.

Despite her happiness to see them all again, she couldn't control her desire to see one person in particular.

"Is Nikola here?"

"Nice dress," Kate said, a little unfocused.

"Nikola, is he here?" she demanded.

"I'm here."

She spun round to see him just behind her, their gazes meeting in an unprecedented understanding that almost floored her.

"Nikola..."

"I always did love that dress on you."

So many things made sense now.

The dress he had stolen in 1898 with a promise to return it – had indeed been returned.

He'd always known when she needed to be comforted. He'd always seemed to know instinctively when she needed to be held, and how.

It wasn't an accident that had led him to discover his ability to control electricity – it had been her assurance he was capable. She'd needed it to power Adam's device to return to the future.

His certainty that he would win her heart wasn't arrogance as she had sometimes suspected but instead because of a promise to him she'd made herself. A promise that she would one day realise she loved him as entirely as he loved her.

Everything was falling into place. And she realised for the first time just how good he was a keeping a secret, and how hard it must have been. The real saviour in all of this was _him_ for his years of discretion.

"Do you remember?"

"Every second," he said with a wistful smile that betrayed the tears threatening to overflow his eyes. He'd waited a long time for this day.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry," he assured her with a laugh. "Your promise eased many a doubt over the years. I was grateful for it."

She rushed into his embrace then, desperate for his closeness and his hold.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered, suddenly remembering there were more pressing matters to consider than her love life.

"As alright as it can be."

He wasn't going to worry her about the changes since her departure, the shift of the state of play. That could wait till tomorrow.

"Adam's dead," she confessed.

He let out a laugh as a few things started to click into place for him too, after all these years.

"It was _his_ blood on your dress,"

More of a statement than a question, but she pulled back slightly from him and nodded anyway, her hands reaching up to frame his face.

And then she kissed him, with the same passion and intensity; the same longing and heartbreak as all those years ago when she stole a kiss from him before she left. It was only moments ago for her, but even so Nikola remembered it just the same as if it had been moments ago for him too.

"Woah…" Henry let out what everyone else had been thinking.

Helen pulled back from Nikola then with a shy laugh as she regarded the others again.

"I do apologise, I fear I got rather carried away. I'm just glad to be home."

They smiled acceptance, watching her attention turn back to Nikola as he looked at her with reverence.

"I never doubted you'd make it,"

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

He laughed, glancing at the others to see their looks of confusion at her request.

"Of course."

.

They went through the same routine. She let him tend to her wounds, bathed, and then climbed into bed in only his shirt. This time when she pulled back the cover for him to join her, he didn't hesitate. She shifted herself back against him, his arms warm and comforting, and cocooning her in over a century's worth of love and devotion. It was then she finally uttered the words to him she promised she would.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but… I love you, Nikola. I love you so completely."

"I love you, too," he whispered happily, pressing a tender kiss to the back of her neck and soothing her till she dropped off to sleep.

It had been 113 years wait to hear those words leave her mouth, but he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

.

.

.

End notes: Ta da! I hope you enjoyed and would love to read your reviews if you have the time! =)


End file.
